


Step-mom or Wife

by Manou_Syren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien planning for his future while Mari still can't talk to him, Awkward Flirting, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I'm spoiling the whole fic now sorry, Implied paedophilia, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Smitten Adrien Agreste, awkward teenagers, but it's really not i swear, parents being too involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manou_Syren/pseuds/Manou_Syren
Summary: Gabriel Agreste wasn’t known for his practical jokes.He may have a way with puns, but Adrien found it was a guilty pleasure of his father, not something that he showcased often.So he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what his father meant.Based on a Tumblr / Pinterest Post of fanart
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, implied Gabriel/Marinette but not
Comments: 43
Kudos: 403





	1. Marinette is badass enough for Hawkdaddy

Gabriel Agreste wasn’t known for his practical jokes.

He may have a way with puns, but Adrien found it was a guilty pleasure of his father, not something that he showcased often.

So he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what his father meant.

* * *

It was a one-in-two years occasion that Gabriel Agreste appeared in public with Adrien. It was another runway. Just like last time, Adrien would be wearing a Marinette Original, because she had won another contest.

Adrien was extremely proud of Mari. The last year they had gotten better friends. Marinette told him she had had a small crush on him once and that was the reason she had been so awkward all the time (he didn’t know it wasn’t a _small_ crush at all) . Adrien had given dating Kagami a try but they found they were better friends then lovers.

He had decided to wait a bit for romance. His Lady was pretty down after forcefully becoming the new Guardian, and he didn’t envy her at all. He did his best to show his support, and Ladybug decided to at least share some basic information to him, like how to heal a sick kwami and all the powers and personalities of the kwamiis and different miraculous. They had grown a stronger bond, but Ladybug had told him how she was trying to focus more on herself then relationships, and Adrien found it great advice and decided to do the same.

Plagg was certainly happier he wasn’t mooning over Ladybug anymore.

It didn’t keep him from talking excitedly about Marinette, (or Alya and Nino’s relationship, or Kitten Sections’s jam sessions) but it was mostly about Marinette, now that they were finally getting closer.

So he wasn’t surprised at all about her entering and winning the contest, for a formal jacket this time.

He _was_ surprised she had been allowed backstage. The last time that wasn’t allowed, but maybe it was because they were 17 now and had a better grip on responsibility.

His father was supervising from a railing a level above the designers and models, Nathalie was dutifully by his side, but now and then she would cough in her sleeves. Adrien really hoped she would be alright.

Everything had been going well, until someone got backstage who didn’t belong there.

(surprise surprise)

Normally for this kind of occasion, there were bodyguards on site. But they had been busy with someone else who tried getting inside. The intruder had seen this as _the_ moment to infiltrate the backstage world.

No one saw him at first, everyone busy with getting things ready. Surprisingly, although maybe not, it had been Marinette who saw he didn’t belong there.

Marinette had told Adrien she had taught herself how backstage runway shows were managed. It could be a messy bunch if you didn’t have all the parts. He couldn’t agree more.

When Marinette saw someone walking around with GabrielTM clothing from last year, looking around a bit perplexed, she first thought he was a new intern. But he didn’t make any moves to ask anyone anything, rather keeping to the sidelines and trying hard not to be seen.

This immediately put out red flags to Marinette. Yeah, maybe she would have looked like that, but then she would ask someone directions, right? Or this person was just _really_ shy. Only she didn’t think Gabriel Agreste would let just about anyone in backstage, getting her here was mostly because Adrien talked his father into it. If there would be another young intern, they would have been introduced to each other, at least.

She gently put her belongings back in her bag, and moved slowly towards the stranger, acting as casual as she could.

It was at the moment she was just a few meters away from him that Adrien came towards her in hurried steps. She slowed down to look at him.

He was panting, gesturing towards his jacket, and she could see it had a tiny tear in one of the seams of the arms. She gasped, any mistakes like that this close to the beginning of the runway would either be abandoned or hidden away. But they couldn’t do that, and the piece needed to be showcased today.

“Marinette! Please, I’m so sorry, but my dresser was a little too harsh with the clothing because we don’t have enough time, and apparently the stitches were a bit too lose… can you fix it?”

Marinette was just about to answer when she remembered the shady person. She turned towards him, facing away from Adrien for a second and seeing him with a phone in hand, taking photo’s of them. Which was forbidden. Even the personnel wasn’t allowed to take pictures backstage, unless they got permission from the PR team!

She took a step forward. “Hey, you there!” she yelled, getting the attention of the other people milling about, making them stop in their movements. “Stop where you are!”

Instead of listening, the boy took a few steps backwards and then turned tail to run away. Marinette ran after him, quickly gaining speed and soon there was no distance between them anymore, and Marinette took a fold of his hoody. His feet were shooting upwards as she yanked his upper body down. In a second he was on his back, panting slightly, staring back at her with wide eyes.

“Give me that phone!” she commanded. Fortunately for him he wasn’t completely stupid, and held out his right hand that was still clutching his phone.

Marinette took it without fanfare and put it in one of her own pockets. She didn’t know the exact procedure for this situation.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were a bodyguard. I wouldn’t have dared to do cross someone as strong as you.” He said with a small smirk, his eyes pleading forgiveness. Was he really trying to flirt with her?

Before she could retort, Nathalie Sancoeur and Gabriel Agreste were standing before her. Oh no, she shouldn’t have messed with things that weren’t her responsibility!

Instead of lecturing her, Gabriel gave her a small nod. From what she had learned from Adrien, that was a grant sign of appreciation. It made her feel proud.

Nathalie was looking down at the young man with indifference. After a few seconds a genuine bodyguard came to the scene and took the boy from the floor. Marinette watched them go.

“Do you have something for me, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Nathalie asked her. She quickly stood up straight again and pulled the phone out of her pocket, giving it to the intimidating assistant. After the short exchange, the two adults turned away and went back to stand a level above them to supervise again.

Adrien had been standing behind her, looking at the situation with wonder. Marinette just caught a crazy fanboy on her own, without being told to do so, just because it was a good thing to do. She always seemed to surprise him.

Marinette turned around and came face to face with the model, letting out a small squeak. Adrien thought it was cute.

“If you’re up for it, I still need some stitching?” he asked feeling a bit weird to ask again. But Marinette just smiled and led the both of them back towards the spare room with sewing supplies where she quickly fixed the problem.

The show had gone alright, there were a few piece Adrien thought were really innovative, some saver options, and of course there was Marinette’s design, and in Adrien’s opinion it was the highlight of the show.

Adrien was looking at his phone on the way back, Gorilla driving the four of them back to the mansion. His father was looking at him funny, however, and it was distracting him.

Why was his father studying him? Not that he didn’t do it often, but mostly he did it when Adrien was aware, almost to see him get uncomfortable.

He let out a loud sigh when they finally stopped in the driveway. Adrien couldn’t get out of the car faster. Before he could escape to his room (and then escape _that_ room to roam around as Chat) he was stopped by a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.

Preparing himself for a lecture, he wasn’t prepared to see the soft look on his father’s face when he turned around.

“Son…” he began.

“Yes Father?”

His father put his glasses back in place with two fingers, sighing once more before speaking clearly.

“You don’t find women like Marinette Dupain-Cheng everywhere, they are quite rare.” He said with a serious face. Adrien didn’t quite understand what his father was getting at.

“Yes, I know she is amazing, at everything she does.” He said with a bright smile, glad to share his admiration with his father.

“I think she will either become your wife, or your step-mom.”

Before Adrien could react, his father was already walking away, leaving his son perplexed in the hallway.


	2. Camembert and Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't know what hit him, but he's on a high and makes a mess.
> 
> Or: Adrien is a Smitten Kitten and no one can deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, if this got 100 kudos, I would write a follow-up.  
> Let me know if you want more, I still have more ideas :)  
> For now, enjoy this weird stuff I wrote at midnight.

Plagg was becoming more and more impatient. He was stuck in his holder’s pocket, and he needed cheese! Like, right now! But Adrien was an oblivious idiot and couldn’t see how desperately Plagg needed his Camembert, or he would be moving already! After 5 minutes of hangry waiting, the kwami pushed hard against his holder’s chest, moving him back into the world.

“Wh- What? What do you _mean_?” Adrien exclaimed, although he was far too late, since both his father and Nathalie had removed themselves from the seemingly catatonic Adrien. He puffed out the breath he was holding and quickly made his way to his room.

Checking that the door was locked, he started pacing frantically, asking Plagg stupid questions like “What did father mean?” and saying things like “He would never date someone younger then 35!” “Marinette is just a friend, right?” somehow, Ladybug wasn’t mentioned till later, when he was imagining the future.

“What would I say to Ladybug? Hey, you know that girl, from the bakery, who helped us with Evillustrator? Yeah, she…” Adrien cut himself off, trying to decide between the two options. If she were to be his wife…

A smile was plastered on his face as he imagined the future, Mr and Mrs Agreste, or Dupain-Cheng? They would have the best wedding food, curtesy of her parents’ bakery, Alya and Nino their witnesses, a small venue. They would waltz into the night, and they would have a small house on the outskirts of Paris, later, when they had kids, first they would probably need an apartment…

“W-Wait- Omg- I’m… What am I doing?”

Honestly, Plagg was asking that question every day, almost every hour. Except he was thinking, ‘What the everlasting frick is my oblivious holder doing’? Because he knew what _he_ needed. Camembert. But right now, he wasn’t getting it, so Adrien should quit his fantasies fast because he was _starving_! (Never mind that he could get it himself, he was a tiny god…)

“I can’t decide our children’s names without asking Marinette!”

Plagg didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing.

It was then that his phone let Adrien knew he had a message from a certain blunette. Immediately he jumped on his mattress, holding his phone close to his face.

“Mari is asking me how I am and says she had a great time! She’s such a good friend! Even though she had to wrestle a man-child, she didn’t let that get in the way of enjoying herself! She would be an amazing mother, don’t you think Plagg?”

Plagg couldn’t listen to this bullshit anymore, and promptly left the bedroom to visit the kitchens.

“Plagg?”

Adrien got another text, asking him if he had done his chemistry homework, for she was having difficulty with it. Adrien texted back, saying ‘we have plenty chemistry to make up for it’ and hitting se-

**“!!!!”**

Adrien didn’t yell, but he did make a strangled sound, for he _did_ just hit send, and he was going to die of embarrassment, for Marinette wasn’t going to like this, even though he _wanted_ to know what she wanted to name their kids and where they would live and on which side of the bed she wanted to sleep, she didn’t react very positively to all his flirtatious advances as Chat Noir.

At the time, he wasn’t aware he was flirting, but he did learn _something_.

Back to the problem, this wasn’t going to give him any brownie points. What if she was going to hate him so bad she would rather date his father?

NO! **Bad** Adrien! His father wasn’t a paedophile. He couldn’t be certain about many things regarding his father, but the fact that he wasn’t inappropriately attracted to younger girls was a firm fact.

He was so distracted by his horror-scenario, he didn’t immediately react when Marinette had called him. The melody of her ringtone _did_ calm him, however, and he quickly accepted the call.

“ _Adrien? Are you alright?_ ” Marinette sounded worried, but also… flustered?

“H-Hey! Mari! It’s great! I’m great! You?!”

“…” Marinette stayed silent, although he heard the shifting of some fabric.

“Uhm… I’m… sorry?”

“ _For what?_ ”

“For sending that text?” Adrien said, trying not to sound desperate. For what, he couldn’t… pinpoint.

“ _You mean… Uhm… Do-you-still-have-homework?_ ” She said in a rush. “ _I mean… you probably didn’t mean to send that pick-up line anyway, so… we can just act like you didn’t! Yeah! That alright?_ ”

At this rate, Adrien would never be good enough to be her husband. He silently prayed their future children were taken care of.

“I- I _do_ need to do chemistry, still… You, want to do it together? Over video call, maybe?”

“ _YES!!”_ Adrien almost dropped the phone. “ _I think we should video-call, that would be easier!_ ”

“Naturally, let me just set up my desktop. Love you!”

“ _…………!!!_ ”

“UH! **NO!** I mean uh! I DON’T, but I DO? AHFJDFIDIAWOFJ!!”

“ _You… You mean… as Just A Friend TM, right?_” Marinette sputtered on the other side of the phone.

Adrien was trying to take deep breaths. “Mnm… Mhmhm…. YES! I- I _love_ you! As a _friend_!”

Marinette was silent for a moment. “ _Mhm I- I love, like, love_ you _too! As a friend!_ ”

“Alright! Bye!”

Adrien quickly ended the call and let himself fall back on his bed, relaxing his arms. That was a disaster. At this rate, his father might just have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are more fics out there with Adrien being presented with a future with Mari and being smitten and stuff.   
> Here is a link to one: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357144 called Marry That Girl. It's really sweet.   
> Thanks to Lady_LB for the link!


	3. Whos dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie doesn't know how, but somehow Gabriel has been possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't realise this chapter was only half done and not posted like I thought, oof.
> 
> I was half asleep as I wrote the rest, and my English is probably not the best, ;"D  
> Enjoy!

Nathalie was a person who was not easily swayed by unsuspected things. Be it her boss’… eccentric after-work (or in work-hours) hobby of making children or unfortunate adults his personal puppets, or Adrien’s schedule changing every five minutes, or anything, really.

The only thing that had surprised her in her career was how fond she became of the Agreste family. Emilie had been (or is? Once she is woken up…) a great friend to her, and Adrien wasn’t one for tantrums. Gabriel Agreste, however, had always been an enigma and continued to be one.

Only a few individuals knew just how much of a romantic and simp Gabriel was with Emilie. Her predicament changed him for the worse, she could admit. Although it made _her_ band with him better.

For a small while she had asked herself if maybe she liked this man more than an assistant should. And if he felt the same. She quickly got rid of those thoughts. She had never looked at a person in a romantic way. Only recently she learned through Adrien’s research history that it was a _thing_. (She had to check his internet use, to prepare for his interests and stop problematic ones in the bud)

Nathalie was thus put off-balance by Gabriel’s statement to his son. It didn’t make sense, or at least, half his statement didn’t. Gabriel had a _very_ strict clause in his contracts that his employees were prohibited from having intimate relationships with people younger than 18, or 10 years younger than themselves. So his very improper implied paedophilic statement was completely OOC, or whatever children these days named it.

Adrien was probably having similar thoughts, for he was standing very still, his blinks slow and inherently looking spaced-out.

Gabriel turned to her, nodded, and walked out to his office.

It only took her a second to shake herself out of her stupid stupor, and follow him.

When they arrived at his office and Gabriel turned to her, he had a small smile on his face that looked almost… wistful? Normally she could read her boss with perfect accuracy, but today things were askew and left her guessing.

After a minute of awkward silence Nathalie cleared her sore throat. Gabriel finally looked her in the eyes, and she was sure there was humour in his eyes. Nathalie raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Gabriel chuckled (CHUCKLED!? Who was this person?) and sat down in his chair behind a cluttered desk.

He gently placed his elbows on the tabletop with his hands pressed together at the fingertips. “I am quite glad his taste in women doesn’t disappoint.” He said this with an air of normalcy, as if Nathalie should totally expect Adrien’s preferences needed observation.

Fortunately she knew how to ask things in a professional way. “Excuse me, Sir? Can you elaborate?”

Gabriel lifted his eyes to gaze upon a photo of Emilie. “I remember how I was at that age. My son seems to take after me somewhat, after all.”

This didn’t really answer any questions she had, but then again she hadn’t been specific at all.

“I need to make him aware, Nathalie. That’s all I’m going to do. After this, I will only interfere if that is absolutely necessary.”

“Aware of what exactly, Sir?” Nathalie picked her tablet from the satchel on her hip, because she needed to do something with her hands, and maybe take some notes.

“Of his affection and perhaps crush on Miss Dupain-Cheng. It would be a great loss if he let her slip through because he can’t recognize his feelings. If my mother hadn’t reprimanded me for saying Emilie was ‘Just A FriendTM’ back then, I can only imagine how my life would be without her by my side.”

The mess inside Nathalie’s brain was slowly clearing up, but she was still confused. Why make that comment? Why not do the same as his mother had apparently done, and tell Adrien that what he felt wasn’t entirely platonic?

“That’s alright Sir, although, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you say _what_ you said? Would talking to him about his feelings not be more…” she didn’t know how to word this without being outright rude. “…fitting?

Gabriel’s expression changed from melancholic to a sad smile. He seemed deep in thought for a moment, his eyes unfocussed.

“I figured that wouldn’t work. For a few different reasons. One being that I am not _completely_ sure what exactly his feelings towards Marinette entail, and he will have to figure that out for himself. Then there is the…” Gabriel paused, taking a deep breath before hesitantly continuing his explanation. “…relationship Adrien and I have. He has always been closest to Emilie, but… I’m afraid he wouldn’t entirely appreciate my intrusion in his personal affairs.”

To admit he had basically no emotional bond with his own son must have been hard, and Nathalie gently nodded at him. After taking a few deep breaths, Gabriel continued with a smirk that her, although after today she should really change her perception of her boss.

“Then there was the simple reason I wanted to mess with him a bit, and to make a practical joke, a prank if you will.”

If he had admitted this before this day happened, Nathalie would have fainted from shock. Although he was known for wordplay, he had _never_ ever pranked someone. He had let his distaste towards pranks be well known.

Nathalie was now truly convinced this Gabriel wasn’t her boss. But she didn’t believe in aliens. Maybe Nooroo had managed to take control of his master somehow?

“Who are you and what have you done with Gabriel Agreste?” She said in a dead tone, holding up a mask of indifference.

“Nothing not necessary. I… I seem to have finally been able to come back to myself and reassess my behaviour. My mourning has gone on for far too long… I want to enjoy life again. I want to have a healthy relationship with my son. I want to live life again, with or without Emilie by my side. She wouldn’t have me mourning for years if she could help it.

Nathalie was like an immovable object, firm and confident. She knew who she was, and could assess and analyse everything around her to have great people-reading abilities.

But she couldn’t for the life of her figure out Gabriel Agreste. How had he managed to get this conversation into a therapy session? She wasn’t even his therapist.

Although she liked to think he took her words to heart, she knew her presence was just a coincidence at this point. Gabriel was muttering to himself, opening a drawing and placing a sketchpad in front of him, taking a pencil and beginning on a drawing.

Without further ado she excused herself and left her boss to himself. The Agreste men would always be a mystery to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about clauses and contracts.   
> I said 10 years because it really depends on the age. My foster moms are 12 years apart. But they didn't get together till they were 30? something. But when someone is 18, 10 years is a lot. 
> 
> I have enough ideas for another chapter, btw, so I hope that will be done soon! :D


	4. Mari me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks a Question. 
> 
> Shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like procrastinating so instead of working on a project I wrote this.

As soon as Adrien stepped out of the car, he felt nervous all over again. Yesterday’s events playing in his mind, his hands began shaking a little, so he put them in his pockets. His father might not like that, but his mind was too far away to consider what he would have to say about it.

His bodyguard grunted and stepped back in the car, slowly driving away. Adrien was walking forward, unaware of his surroundings. He had gotten little sleep that night, over-thinking everything. Even now he wasn’t sure what to do.

Nino was greeting him, and for a moment Adrien was pulled out of his head and returned his best friends smile. Nino asked him something, but he wasn’t really listening, until he mentioned Marinette.

“ _Marinette_ ~?” Adrien said, a dopy smile on his face (out of his control). Nino gave his friend a weird look, but Adrien ignored it. Before Nino could explain, however, Alya joined the two, and occupied Nino for a sweet hug and kiss on the cheek. The couple was still holding steady, and it amazed Adrien how great the two of them were for each other. Where Alya was excited, Nino was calm. Where Nino was emotional, Alya was a soothing presence. Adrien could see them in the future, married and content, but with the occasional squabble.

Thinking about marriage…

“Is Mari late again?” Alya asked, even though she didn’t have to. Marinette was late far more than she was early to school. If she even was early, ever.

“I imagine yesterday was pretty _exciting_ for her, wasn’t it, Adrien?” she continued on, holding onto he boyfriends arm.

Adrien was smiling dreamily again. He couldn’t help it! Any thoughts about his future wife made him so happy he could break out squealing like a school-girl seeing her favourite show get a continuation! It was biologically impossible for his face to remain ‘normal’.

“ _oooh~_ what happened?” Alya grinned.

Adrien was about to explain how Mari would surely be in his future when his Princess gifted them with her presence (or would she be his _Queen_? Hmmm… Probably when they had their own princes(ses)…).

“MARI!” Adrien squealed. Cats… that’s not what he wanted to do!

His Princess jumped at his loud voice, and almost tripped on the stairs, but Adrien ran up to her and held her tightly to his chest. “Adrien? What’s going on?” she gave him a timid smile and gently put her feet back on the ground, Adrien was holding her too tight to push herself away from him.

“ _Marinette Dupain-Cheng…_ ”

Marinette found herself blushing. What was with his low voice and bright eyes, fixed on hers?

He leaned forward even more, their foreheads almost touching. Marinette got bright red, but Adrien only had eyes for _her_ bright eyes, which were like the sky in which he would find their freedom in.

He whispered softly to her. “If I asked… would you… _Mari_ me?”

“???” Marinette stared at Adrien, completely frozen. Her mind was spinning. Adrien was _far_ too close for Just a FriendTM, he was staring at her quite intently, he proposed to her? She wasn’t sure… And did he just use a..

**_ PUN _ ** **?**

Okay that was NOT how she thought this morning would go. And this weekend had gone so _well_ too! Why was she having a daydream about Adrien proposing to her? Or was it a real dream and was she going to be late to school? She couldn’t be late again, her teachers weren’t as forgiving as Mme Bustier had been! But if it _was_ a dream… then she could say whatever, right? It wouldn’t have any consequences, right?

But the _pun_ though…

It was then that she got back to the world, and still being held in Adrien’s arms. He was looking at her expectantly, but she also saw a sliver of fear in his eyes, or desperation. Like, he was _really_ anxious for an answer. What was the question again?

Oh. Yeah. _Will you Mari me?_

It made her think about her punny partner. Chat had matured just as she had. He was still cracking jokes, but whenever they were in a tense situation he did his best to contribute to the plan. He was her best friend, even before Alya. They had lately shared a bit more details about their lives that wouldn’t reveal their identity. So she knew, for example, that Chat only had a father who wasn’t that involved in his live. And that they were about the same age. He knew the fashion world, just as she did, but they didn’t specify what part they were most familiar with. He was good at chemistry and math, just like Adrien. A lot of things Chat had in common with Adrien.

And it wasn’t Chat holding her tight, staring in her eyes, asking her to _mari_ him. Even though she could only expect it from him, it was _Adrien_ that looked at her as if she was a fata morgana. A hope he thought couldn’t be real. It was a bit too intense for her.

Marinette sighed, and tried to make more space between them. She felt extremely overwhelmed. Her mind was still hurting a little but she now knew a bit more about what was going on.

Adrien was probably asking her to marry him so he could be emancipated. Or he had made an unfortunate deal with someone who was going to marry him if he wasn’t engaged, or something. This was probably going like the plot of a fanfic in which Adrien asks y/n to marry him because of this or that and they slowly fall in love for real.

Adrien was still staring at her, but now he had activated the puppy dog eyes. Marinette thought it was beyond cute.

Rudely a hand was put on both of their shoulders and they were forced apart. A steaming Alya was now standing between them, facing Adrien with fury.

“I spent _2 whole years_ playing matchmaker, only for Bluebells here to say she didn’t want you anymore. And _now_ you are suddenly interested? What brought this on? Are you only playing with her, huh? Because you _know_ I would _beat your ass_ if you are!”

The few people still outside the school were staring. Alya was really pissed. But maybe she was just frustrated that Adrien showed interest in her and it wasn’t because of any of her schemes.

Adrien had moved a few steps back and held his arms up in surrender. “ _Please_ Alya! Do you really think I would hurt my futur- my Wff… my.. Mari- that I would hurt Marinette?” He stuttered, his face bright red.

Alya calmed down a little bit. “Of course not, Sunshine, but you have to admit, this is _very_ sudden.”

Adrien glanced down and smiled softly. “I know.” He turned to Marinette again. “I guess my heart knew but my head didn’t, and I finally got a wakeup call.”

Marinette felt like she was floating. Adrien really said that? About _her_? She quickly turned to look behind her, but there was no-one else he could be looking at. _YES!_

Nino walked up to Adrien and placed his own hand on Adrien’s shoulder. Alya glanced at him, then moved to stand next to Marinette. “Adrien, dude, I… I get that you like Marinette. That’s great and we are all for it.” Alya cheered while Marinette tried to hide her blush. “But, you got to admit, popping _that_ question, immediately… Like, that least go on a date first, you know?”

Nino and Adrien laughed, sharing their secret handshake that everyone recognized.

“Unless you were already dating…. In _secret_!” Alya smirked.

“No, no Alya we were _not_.” Marinette said quickly, before smiling genuinely at Adrien. “But I would like to go on that date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote 'Adrien slimed at Marinette' and almost wanted to leave that in here.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off a post with Marinette beating someone up and Gabriel telling Adrien she would either be his wife or his step-mother, and because I didn't know how to feel about Gabriel/Marinette I just wrote this one-shot. 
> 
> If people want I could write a follow up, maybe about their marriage in which Adrien or Nino shares this embarrasing moment?
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
